You will not be Ignored
by Darkheart135
Summary: Canada is upset because nobody can see him. But can the one person who can, America, show how love can bond people, and make them see?


Matthew walked down the hall in silence, holding close. A World conference had just ended and, like always, he was ignored. Thinking of it all he squeezed his polar bear a bit tighter and stopped. He stood perfecty still, hugging the bear and looking aroung. Everyone past him right by, not knowing he en existed. Matthew hung his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do, and nobody cared anyway. So tears splashed to the floor, his blond hair hiding his eyes so nobody could see. As if anybody would notice. Matthew wipped his eyes and began to walk again slowly. Eventually he reached his favorite place in the whole world. A feild of grass with a single maple tree in the middle. He planted it when he was young. When people could see him. When he wasn't a ghost. He walked to the shade of the yellowing maple and sat against its trunk, feeling the fall breeze comb through his hair. He looked at the sky and smiled.

"It's good to see your smile again." said a voice from behind the tree, scared Matt to death. The man came around the tree to look at him, a large grin spreading across his lips. "Alfred, I don't want to talk to you right now..." said Matthew, holding Kumajiro close. Alfred saw this and the smile fell from his face, leaving a sense of sadness. "Mattie...? You ok?" He asked, crouching down next to him. Matt looked up with a look of innocence that made Al's heart melt. "I'm fine. It really is ok..." said Matt, looking at the ground. Matthew didn't want to tell anyone. Alfred's eyes grew deep with worry. He reached forward with his gloved hand and felt Matt's forehead, pushing up his hair. "Are ya sick? Hurt?" He asked, anxious to see if it was ok. Matthew grabbed Al's hand and held it. He smiled brightly. "No. Im fine. Im use to it." he said.

Al felt sorry for Matt, and without thinking leaned in and pulled his body closer, hugging him. He felt Matthew tense up, and he let go. "S-Sorry..." said Alfred, blushing. "I didn't think." Matt was always shy, but as he grew it got worse. Now, even the one person who could see him couldn't hug him. Matthew looked up at Al and blushed. "It's ok." He whispered shyly. He kissed Al's cheek and Alfred grew red with embarrassment. "I forgive you." Al glanced away to avoid Matthews large, shimmering eyes that he loved so much. Matt shyly hugged him, wrapping his arms around Al's neck and snuggling close. He felt like he needed attention. Needed to be seen.

Al couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Matt gently, brushing his gold hair behind his ear. Matt was surprised, but he didn't protest. When they separated, Al smiled and Matt blushed velvet Matt smiled. "I could use some attention, Al" he said. Al looked confused. "What do you mean?" Matt smiled and gestured for Al to stand up. He did, leaning against the maple tree. Matt smiled shyly, but he was ready. He stood up as well, moving his hands under Alfred's shirt and touching his nipples. Al looked surprised, but deep down he wanted this too. They loved each other, and it was time to show it. Matthew moved his hands down and felts Al's pants. Al could feel that they were suddenly to small, and he smiled a small smile and closed his eyes. Matt unzipped the zipper and tentatively pulled it out. He got on his knees and licked the tip slowly, messing with Alfred. Then he sucked almost to where the tip was choking him. He continued, pressed on by Al's moans

Matt closed his eyes, and Al got more excited. "Matt, i'm almost there!" He warned, and shortly after cum filled his mouth. Some dripped from his chin, and Al leaned forward and licked it off. Then he felt himself go red a little as he reached for Matts shirt and jacket, ripping them off and positioning himself over Matt. Al held Matthews hands down, Kissing him tenderly on the lips and down his torso. Matt shivered and shut his eyes. Alfred reached his pants and looked up. "Are you sure I can...?" Matt nodded hesitantly and Al pants came off and suddenly Matt felt so small compared to Al. He looked down and bit his lip. "Trust me" Alfred whispered in his ear. Matt nodded. Al slowly forced his cock into Matt, and Matt yelped. Al trusted forward and back, and Matthew did his best to help. Matt soon shouted Alfred's name and came all over his own chest, and Al licked it off slowly. Not long after Al came, and they separated, but still held each other close, exhausted. Al kissed Matthew's cheek, smiled his sweetest smile and whispered, "I Shi Teru, Matthew. You will not be ignored anymore."


End file.
